Stevie Decore: Everyone's Favorite Vigilante
by daughterofplutowazzup
Summary: Did someone ever say that you cannot beat up Clarisse LaRue in an epic fashion, get claimed, and reunite with your snobby bitch of a friend? No? Good. Because if they did Stevie Decore would've proven them wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! Remember in my last story when I said something about my new OC Lesliegh? Yeah, this is her story her and Summer's lives intertwine so it's not like I forgot about dear Summer Montehey. I don't own the PJO and HoO series do you think that Rick Riordan would be on ? I think not.

Up until now Stevie had wandered around Long Island completely unaware of this so called Camp Half Blood or who she really was. Stevie's real name is Lesliegh Solei Cosmos Decore call her that and she'll kill you. Anywho, Stevie had always kept her cellphone within reach at all times. Her best friend Summer Montehey had gone missing. Now Stevie spent her vacation days wandering Long Island looking for some type of sign that Summer was still a living soul.

" Day 62 no success" Stevie had scrawled into her notepad. Her notepad was usually used for sketching fantastical things, but this Summer would be different Stevie would write down everything just like her mother who was a busy publicist. Headphones jammed into her ears playing some Ellie Goulding song, combat boots taking her nowhere.

Stevie wandered into the woods like usual sniffing for scent of a decaying organic life forms, or grapes, Summer always had a grape scent. Until piercing screams reached her eardrum so loud it made her earsplitting pop songs sound muffled, completely ruining her music experience. What. The. Flip.

Then she started running. Left foot, Right foot you know the drill. Stevie always felt powerful when she ran, it reminded her of her favorite not-so-real person ever. Katniss Everdeen. The witty, headstrong, tough , girl from District 12 who knew a bow and arrow like the back of her hand. Then she got to the scene. Boys and girls running around with weapons trying to kill some time of monster. Before she could do or say anything something had pushed her to the ground with such force she blacked out.

Minutes after that embarrassing fall there stood a Latino elf-looking kid who was surprisingly cute at her side. According to the other strangers said Latino boy whammed the monster repeatedly with his hammer, making sure it wasn't attacking her anymore. Nice, as if she needed some prince charming to save the day and make sure the poor little princess doesn't break a nail or something tragic like that. " Um, can someone explain what happened in a way that makes sense, someone who isn't crazy?" Stevie said frantically trying to push her obnoxious caramel curls out of her face. As if her day could get any worse everyone stood for a moment quietly and started laughing at her strong British/Australian accent.

Stevie then pulled herself from the scene attempting to walk away with a broken leg until something caught her eye. Someone caught her eye. Summer caught her eye. The girl had changed much really still looking pathetically, weak and stupid just like the plastic looking girls accompanying her. No she hadn't changed a bit. "Why did I even look for her?" Stevie thought enraged. This was nothing like the sweet, happy reunion she had expected. They'd both be in tears, absolutely happy to see each other. In reality only one of them would be in tears. Not even tears of joy.

Stevie had spent not one Summer but two. Two whole Summers frantically looking for her best friend. Said best friend had been living it up in some camp in Long Island. What did they call it? Camp Half Blood ,right? Did Stevie ever even cross Summer's mind? Or was Summer just too happy with her perfect life and perfect plastic friends. Clearly, she didn't have time to deal with a needy preppy, goth girl. No, no. It was too hard for anyone to deal with Stevie. Her own mother doesn't like her, Stevie doesn't fit into the picture there either. Maybe that's why mother had always made sure business trips were scheduled during her birthday? What hurt the most is that Stevie's birthday only comes once every four years. Her own mother put in all her effort to make sure she missed her daughter's coming of age every time. Heck, dad was dead. At least that's what mother told her. No matter what there would never be any time for me. I have an entire penthouse floor to myself.

Her ADHD could never let her stand still like a normal person so there she was playing with the hem of her skirt. Even on the way back home in the car mother had sent looking for her she played with the hem of her skirt quietly not saying a word to the driver. It was in the wee hours of the night when Stevie stood in her room thinking hard. Deja vou, I have seen this before. Then it hit her. Camp Half Blood as in the fictional camp in that book series she adored. Clearly, that camp isn't fictional.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: Yeah I'm sorry if it seemed dragged on but next chapter will be better I promise :P. So yeah her name is Lesliegh but she prefers Stevie. And I kind of made it obvious who her godly parent is…..:/ Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yeah I'm back! Two chapters in one day a new record :P. Anyways um this is the chapter where all the badass awesomeness happens *mumbles* I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or The Heroes of Olympus series…*bursts into tears*

The next day was planned perfectly in Stevie's it was like those play by play thing in the super bowl that she would've watched with her dad. You know, if she had one. Anyways, she started the day staring at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help being cocky at times, but boy was she pretty. Stevie had a mixed complexion a brownish whiteish look considering she was an eighth South African black. Her short caramel curls hung over her shoulders barely touching it. It looked she curled them with a curling iron but she swears she didn't. Her bright blue eyes drowned in heavy black eyeliner an her lips were smeared in bright red lip gloss. Mother always said she got her narcissism from her father ( Author's Note: Could I be any more obvious!).

Then there was lacrosse practice. Stevie skipped that. Stevie "borrowed" some money from one of her mother's fancy vintage Prada purses, she used it to tip the chauffeur who was then obviously going to take her to this "camp" without hesitation. Who could resist a $400 tip?

Upon arriving, she was enraged and shocked that it wasn't there. " The mist…. Those sneaky bitches" she muttered to herself. Then she brought out her nerdy glasses and then she saw it. It was a nice camp filled with teenagers and stuff like that except for the whole training thing it was normal. It looked just like how Rick Riordan described she was pleased with that.

Then she walked in messenger bag to the side filled with greek myths and Percy Jackson books with Harry Potter covers and her handy dandy notepad. After explaining what seemed like a million times that she knew where she was going. Stopped at the Hermes cabin and dropped her stuff onto a deserted sleeping bag. Then walked to cabin 10 the Aphrodite cabin they should really consider renaming Barbie Dream House. Upon walking in her nostrils were infiltrated by a strong scent of designer perfume.

" Chanel no.5 good choice" Stevie said in French nodding in approval. They all fell in love with her blah blah blah. Then She asked the cabin counselor Piper if she knew where Summer was. Piper said Summer was in the Hades cabin. I thanked her and bid " Au Revoir" to cabin 10. Started her journey to the Hades cabin and found Summer in a steamy makeout session with her lover Nico. Stevie was bearing her ultimate pokerface determined not to laugh. She then grabbed Summer by the arm and told her she was bitch a snob and that she wanted nothing to do with her then explained all the trouble she went to find her and said bye leaving Summer and emotional wreck that Nico would have to deal with.

After a treacherous first day, Stevie was excited to go to dinner and hopefully get claimed I mean she is four years old but in normal years she's just 16. Then Clarisse on her way back to her table from the restroom decided it'd be nice if she poured her coke on Stevie's head. That. Was. It. Then Stevie stood up quickly tripped the Ares spawn with her leg and threatened her with her bow and arrow. Then suddenly a golden lyre shimmered above her head. Now not only was she was everyone's favorite vigilante she had gotten claimed by Apollo.

That wasn't it though Stevie Decore will never be content. After dinner Apollo's children usually perform a song of their choice. Now that Stevie was one of them she got onto the stage and did what she did best. Rapped…

Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada  
The basic bitches wear that shit, so I don't even bother  
I put that on my partner, I put that on my family  
Oakland city representer, address me as your majesty  
Yeah you can kiss the ring, but you can never touch the crown  
I smoke a million Swisher blunt sand I ain't never coming down  
Bitch you ain't no Barbie I see you work at Arby's  
Number 2, super-sized Hurry up I'm starving  
Gnarly, radical, on the block I'm magical  
See me at your college campus baggie full of Adderalls  
Call me if you need a fix, call me if you need a boost  
See them other chicken heads? They don't never leave the coop  
I'm in the coupe cruising, I got the stolen plates  
Serving all the fiends over there by the Golden Gate  
Bridge, I'm colder than the fridge and the freezer  
I'm snatching all your bitches at my leisure

One big room full of bad bitches _[x4]_

_[Hook:]_  
And we stunting like  
Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada  
Basic bitches wear that shit so I don't even bother

_[Verse 2:]_  
Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada  
I'm looking like Madonna but I'm flossing like Ivana  
Trump, you know I keep that work in my trunk  
Got my hand on the pump if you wanna press your luck  
I'm yelling "Free V-Nasty" 'til my throat is raspy  
Young, rich and flashy I be where the cash be  
You can't find that? I think you need a Google Map  
My pearl-handled kitty-cat will leave and press your noodle back  
Now Google that groupies follow me like Twitter  
I'm rolling up my catnip and shitting in your litter  
Why you looking bitter? I be looking better  
The type of bitch that make you wish that you ain't never met her  
The editor, director plus I'm my own boss  
So posh, nails fierce with the gold gloss  
Which means nobody getting over me  
I got the swag and it's pumping out my ovaries

One big room full of bad bitches _[x4]_

_[Hook:]_  
And we stunting like  
Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada  
Basic bitches wear that shit so I don't even bother

_[Outro:]_  
Oh, all you basic ass hoes out there  
Man I got rooms full of bad bitches  
They don't need Gucci, they don't need Louis  
We swagging, ehh, meow

Author's Note: Credit to Kreashawyn for the song it's called Gucci Gucci and Stevie sang that in a way of telling Summer that she's a basic bitch and that she hates her guts. Don't worry they'll make up eventually. Maybe?


End file.
